


Breathless

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sick Castiel, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Dean can hear the poor guy in his apartment across the hall, hacking his lungs out. The least he can do is bring him some soup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need to state here that this is officially my one hundredth fic. That's insane, and I am so thankful that you guys read my stories. Writing has gotten me through some tough stuff, so I'm glad I'm not the only one enjoying it.

The "come on I can hear you in there hacking your lungs out these walls are paper thin I've got soup"

It had been nearly a week of it. The constant, phlegmy coughing coming from next door. Dean was sure the poor guy must be coming down with pneumonia with how bad he sounded. Even Sam, who had come over for a visit, said the man sounded like he was dying.

It was time to take action. Dean drove out to the store and picked up everything he would need. Tissues, cough medicine, and the ingredients for his homemade chicken soup.

Once he got home, he set to the task of cooking and cutting up the chicken, chopping carrots, and cooking the noodles, all while the coughing continued. He added some celery for good measure and packaged it up, before putting everything in a nice bag to take over.

As he approached his neighbors door, the coughing stopped for a moment, only to be replaced by footsteps and horrible retching noises. Dean gave the poor guy a few minutes and waited, before finally knocking on the door.

"Care package!" Dean yelled. There was no response, short of more coughing.

"I can hear you hacking your lungs out in there, come on. These walls are thin. Let me in, I've got soup." Dean called. Finally, there was a horribly groggy voice.

"Let yourself in." He said. Dean did.

The floor was scattered with tissues in front of a full trash bin. The man was sprawled out on the couch, next to the empty box. Dean decided to start there.

"More tissues." Dean said, handing them over. The man looked severely dazed.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm your neighbor. And you... have a fever. Come on, get up. Time for a cold shower." Dean said, taking his hand off the mans forehead. Surprisingly, the man didn't argue. Instead he stood and showed Dean where the bathroom was.

"Go ahead, take a cold shower, you'll feel much better." Dean said. He shut the bathroom door without saying anything, and Dean set to work.

He searched the guys cabinets until he found the plates and bowls, and served up some of his soup, putting the rest in the fridge. Next he cleaned up all the tissues, and then washed his hands thoroughly. But the time the man came out of the shower, Dean was sitting on his couch watching football.

"I hope you don't mind. I flipped the channel but it was just the news. Feel any better?" Dean asked. He nodded, but immediately began to cough again.

"Alright, well here's the medicine I brought. It's just some cold and cough stuff, but I thought it might help." Dean said. He nodded again, before trying to speak.

"Thank you for this. I'm Castiel." He said. His voice was awful, and Dean winced.

"Alright, here, take this stuff, and I'm going to go reheat your soup." Dean said. Castiel looked like he wanted to argue but he didn't. Instead he downed the right amount of the nasty liquid and watched Dean standing by his microwave.

When it was ready, Dean brought it over to him on the couch and sat down beside him.

"It's just chicken noodle, but I thought you could use something to eat." Dean said. Castiel nodded.

"I did just run out of canned soup." He croaked.

"Well, I left a decent amount in your fridge, so you should be good for a while." Dean said.

He watched as Castiel took the first bite, then another, and another. Satisfied that he was going to eat, he stood up.

"Well, my job is done. I'm Dean, by the way." He said. Castiel nodded with his mouth full.

"Nice to meet you Dean. I-I apologize for my current state. Thank you for... everything." Castiel said, looking around the room.

"Dude, you have a skyrocketing fever, picking up tissues is the least I can do. I'm right across the hall if you think your going to die, alright?" Dean said. Castiel nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to go. Eat all that now, even if you throw it up. It's good for you." Dean said.

"I will." Cas promised. Satisfied, Dean made his exit, leaving the other mans apartment. It felt nice to help.

* * *

It did not feel nice to help. Dean was sure he was going to die. Right there, on his couch, of high fever. He had taken a cold bath, which made him feel significantly less groggy, but it didn't help his monster headache, or his nose that he was totally going to cut off if it didn't stop running.

The knock on the door startled him, but he still got up and trudged over to the door to answer it. On the other side was none other then the one who he was sure got him sick, Castiel.

"I-I brought you tomato rice soup. I wasn't sure your preference." Castiel said shyly. Dean managed a half smile.

"My mom used to make tomato rice." Dean said. He ushered Castiel in, and Cas smiled.

"I'm so sorry." Castiel said sincerely.

"S'ok. Soup makes up for it." Dean said. He motioned to the kitchen and got out two bowls, but Cas waved his hands.

"I don't want to intrude-"

"Nonsense. Sit down." Dean said.

Cas obeyed and Dean took the soup from him, then served them each a bowl. When he came back to the table, he barely made it, setting down the bowls and immediately going into a coughing fit.

"Dean, I brought you the same type of medication you brought me. It really did help. You should take some." Cas said, sliding it across the table towards him.

Dean nodded and gave in, taking the cup off the lid and opening it up. He poured out the liquid to the right amount and swallowed it down, grimacing. Castiel smiled.

"Now eat your soup." He instructed.

"You eat your... soup." Dean said lamely, not really thinking about the fact that Castiel was going to eat his soup. Castiel chuckled.

"You're very defensive when your sick." He said. Dean scoffed and sniffled.

"Well Cas, you're a mess." Dean said, scooping up some soup on his spoon.

"Cas... I like that." He said, slurping up some of his soup. Dean finally did the same, and almost choked.

"This is amazing! I mean, I can barely taste it, but what I can taste is- is amazing." Dean said. He started to eat faster and Cas smiled.

"Slow down, you'll make yourself ill." Cas chuckled.

"Ah, I'm fine." Dean said, slurping up more soup.

"Of course you are. That's why I'm here." Cas said. Dean huffed. This guy just took it with barely any firing back. No fun.

* * *

"Are you tired?" Cas asked. They had ended up watching tv, but Dean was drifting. He wanted to say no, but it came out as a mumble, and the next thing he knew he was asleep.

He didn't dream. He could still hear the television, and Cas' voice saying something, but he wasn't sure what. He did feel something soft under his head, so he kept sleeping, until his pillow moved and he startled awake.

"Hello." Cas said, looking at him, amused. Dean sat up, realizing quickly he was on Cas' shoulder, and jerking away.

"I-I'm so sorry." Dean said quickly.

"It's alright. I didn't want to wake you. I should go now though, it's pretty late." Cas said. Dean nodded. That was what was suppose to happen. It was appropriate. But... it felt wrong.

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"I... I'd like to see you again. When I'm not sick." Dean said.

"Of course, I could come over again-"

"Or we could go out. To a movie. Or something." Dean said boldly. Cas looked surprised but not upset. That was a good sign. Finally he spoke.

"I don't think you're thinking very clearly right now." Cas said.

"Maybe I'm not. But I still mean it." Dean said. Cas nodded.

"Well then... I'd like that. If you still mean it when you're well." Cas said. Dean nodded.

"Good. Great, that's great. I'll knock on your door when I'm a little better." Dean said. Cas nodded.

"Sounds good." He said, smiling.

He opened the door to Deans apartment, and waved at him as he made his exit. Dean waved back, grinning and swaying a bit on his feet. As soon as Cas was gone he fist-pumped and smiled. He just scored a date.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the prompt:  
> "come on I can hear you in there hacking your lungs out these walls are paper thin I've got soup"


End file.
